


野梦成真

by ER_XIAN



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, top! Frank bottom! Raul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ER_XIAN/pseuds/ER_XIAN
Summary: 幻想一下是在原作向的的1984年还是万事皆可能的情况下，他们以炮友关系上床的日子。(标题和正文没关系，因为是我的“让他们上床”的野梦成真。）
Relationships: Raul Menendez/Frank Woods
Kudos: 2





	野梦成真

**Author's Note:**

> 注:  
故事大概在原作向的1984年。  
因为我觉得Raul不会轻易告诉别人自己真的名字，所以我替他搞了假名字，Rafael。  
啊没啥好说的，就是写个pwp。  
对原作角色人设有偏差的话责任在我。  
写的不好责任也在我。  
本文前因和一点点解释请点回去看我的lofter!  
谢谢阅读，爱你们💓💓

Frank抓着花洒给自己冲澡。  
但确切来说是洗澡。  
但是一般来讲，洗澡太慢了，不太适合他现在的情况。  
他是被自己的炮友催进浴室的，他不喜欢和一个刚从外面回来一身臭汗的人上床。  
哪怕是上了好几次床。  
拧紧水龙头，他愣是套了一条平角裤出来。  
客厅里的Rafael正在开买来的那瓶红酒，看见他这样跑出来嫌弃似的把头撇过去。  
“五十多岁了，你还是喜欢干十几岁的事吗？”Rafael接着转过头倒酒，“额，怎么说呢，庆祝我能来你家跟你上床？”  
“差不多，我很少把人带到家里来。”frank略显尴尬的挠头。  
“那我，算是，优秀的炮友？？？”  
“那该算是最棒的了，top1喽。”  
“这是在夸我吗？”rafael摇动着酒杯冲他微笑挑眉。  
“去床上说？”frank凑近他结果那杯酒。  
说罢Rafael便拉着frank的手示意他带路。卧室小小一个，但并不限制他们的手脚，他把Rafael拉进屋，倚在门上把手伸进了平角裤里：“今天想玩新的吗？”  
“哇哦的确是想。”他已经伸手摸到了frank的裤裆。  
Frank坏笑，拽着他倒进了床，他脱下平角裤扔在地板上，伸手去解Rafael的皮带，随后把他的牛仔裤随手抛到床底下。  
Rafael咯咯的笑，抚摸着他的肩膀让他继续。  
Frank俯下身去吻他的小腹。  
“嘿，记得戴套。”Rafael配合frank的动作依着他用嘴脱了他的内裤。  
“看来你不放心我。这么多次你还在说这个？”frank的两只手也没闲着顺着对方的胯骨往上摸。  
他那碍事的深蓝色衬衫还他身上呢。他无暇顾及别的。  
还没等反应过来，frank就被Rafael钳住了手:“我是喜欢跟老男人上床，但并不等于我想得那个满身都是烂疮的艾滋。快去。”  
“我又不是说我不愿意。”frank甩开他的手，光着屁股去拿床头柜里的避孕套，顺手又把润滑剂扔到床上。  
“你这个样子看着就不太愿意。”后者看着他套好，满意的重新平躺好，“上我。最好把我操死。”  
“比之前更骚了，是个年轻的浪婊子。”  
他们胡乱的接吻，更像是疯狂的撕咬嘴唇。  
frank向下侵略他的脖子，后者的双腿攀上他的腰，手也环着他的背，把他死死的扣在他的身上，喘息声越来越重。  
“啊，真棒啊，你是不是跟我在一起打炮惯了。你这么喜欢研究我吗？”  
“你喜欢提前缺氧吗，闭嘴。”frank终于腾开了嘴的空回嘴。  
他的Rafael大概懂得什么叫知趣，闭嘴去享受他不断向下游走的吻。  
他的Rafael太喜欢被一个老男人啃咬亲吻了，他完全可以只靠他的吻让他的Rafael高潮到射精。  
他含住乳头用舌头打转转，发现他的腰又被夹得进了些，他让他放松，自己又往下退了半个身位。  
他开始舔他的胯骨，又不断地抬头看他的反应。  
他的Rafael已经开始双眼盯着天花板喘大气了，frank抓起他的左腿去舔舐内侧，又啃又亲，他呼出的热气喷到大腿内侧的软肉，这个小可怜不仅要被舌头挑逗也要被胡茬刮擦，敏感的让人打哆嗖。  
双腿闭合又打开，打开又闭合，喘息已经变成了呻吟，Rafael浪叫着问他不要舔了，要他赶快进来。  
可他觉得没到时候。  
爬上去侧着身子躺在旁边，他一边亲吻他的头发，一边用顺边手的大拇指抵着他的下嘴唇，给他说:“我的确想操死你，婊子。”  
“我要是个女人，我一定已经把整个床单给淋湿了。你也一定会顺着流水的洞把我扣到高潮。”他的Rafael张嘴含住那根拇指，用舌头在指尖舔弄，可又总是吐出来呻吟浪叫后再次含住再次舔弄。  
“那你百分之百是个荡妇。”frank笑呵呵的回礼，他的另一只手从刚才就在抓着Rafael的阴茎不放，他握在阴茎底部，用大拇指从下往上的反复捋着，“喜欢吗，对你的新花样。”  
被抓着的人迷离的点了头又哼哼几声，嘴里还在含着那根拇指，吞吞吐吐，仿佛有另一个男人的肉棒在操他的嘴。  
frank从Rafael的嘴里抽出拇指，抓着他的颈窝啃咬他的脖子，而Rafael终于把嘴巴腾出空来大声呻吟，他把脖子伸的更加挺直，他巴不得能多让他啃上几口。  
他们现在一起喘息着，frank呼出的气息吐在Rafael的脖子上，后者被刺激的浪叫一声。  
“求你插我，快。”  
frank很享受见到他这股子浪劲儿，满意的把润滑油挤到手心又把它涂匀在不知道硬了多长时间的肉棒上，当然，准确的来说，是避孕套。  
还剩下一点，他把这点润滑油擦在Rafael耳后又沿着下颌骨涂下去。  
凉凉的，与其涂在他的屁眼，不如百分百利用他的敏感点。  
他喜欢他，所以他想让他变成一个离不开他的贱婊子。  
他不打算再折磨他了，他爬到Rafael身上，扶着自己的肉棒跪在Rafael两腿中间。后者屈着双腿，配合的抬起屁股让他一挺腰就插了就去。  
“啊……我喜欢的宝贝。”Rafael的手摸着frank的腹肌，享受着frank缓慢的抽插。  
“你只喜欢我的鸡巴吗？”frank抓住Rafael年轻的腰肢，又抬头去瞧他的脸。  
“那你想让我说什么？”  
突然快速的抽插又开始让他呻吟，他感受到frank松开他的腰，抱住他的腿闷头干他，屋子里除了他的呻吟和越来越大又连续的交合声再也没有别的。显然是这个老头不满意他给出的回答。  
“好啦。”他喘息着把他揽到面前，“我更喜欢你吻我，这比把我搞死在床上都好。”  
Frank咧开嘴笑了，腾出一只手摸他的脸，又整个人趴在他的身上和他接吻，身下的动作慢下来让他的注意力集中到他们的嘴。  
他们在一起交换着呼吸和唇肉，偶尔还会有frank的胡茬捣乱。Frank又在亲吻他的脖子，他的手不由自主的抚摸frank的后背，因为frank的吻还有那个缓慢着捣弄他直肠的肉棒。  
Rafael听到他沉重的换气音，这是他在他们第一次在酒吧厕所洗手台上就听到的，性感而且充满诱惑。  
Frank现下的动作，虽缓慢但热烈，仿佛是一下一下捅进他的心窝子一样。他开始渐入佳境，随着frank的抽插呻吟不断，他扶住frank的屁股，想要他加速，快一点，他想要快一点。  
于是他被frank圈在怀里接吻，随后他被松开，frank听话似的扶住身下人的腰肢提速干他。  
Rafael享受着被干的动作，放荡又大声的言语和叫床声从他嘴里吐出来：“用力干我，亲爱的，我愿意的，快干我。”  
快感带着淫靡的交合声直冲frank的脑门，他的右手不安分的上下摩挲着rafael的身体，往往复复抚上了他的脸，现在的rafael已经被操的嗓子哑掉，双手撑在床头板上，张着嘴喘着粗气，瞳孔也失了焦。  
Frank喜欢他现在的模样，又低下身子吻他，但抽插的速度却在加快，他回吻他，他们吻到不得不停下来用嘴换气，突然Rafael抓住他的手：“天，我要射了。”  
还没等反应过来，他们的小腹都已经粘上他的精液了。Rafael笑出来，说是frank走神了，而frank又加快了速度。  
最后frank抱着他把精液射进了避孕套，Rafael把身子把挪到旁边好让他躺下，他侧头看rafael取下这个套子下床把它扔进了垃圾桶。  
他把Rafael揽进怀里，嘟囔着点什么有的没的，他也回抱他，他说：我觉得我们不算是打炮了，我们算是做爱。  
Frank莫名其妙的脸红，骂骂咧咧的冲他嚷嚷：“你懂得啥叫爱情吗。他妈的。”  
他笑嘻嘻的揉着他拧紧的眉毛，说他累了，先睡觉，明天早晨再来说清楚这个屁事。  
Frank扯了个白眼，翻身背对着他。他蹭过去抱他:“晚安。”  
自然，frank也是不会回答的。


End file.
